1. Field
Example embodiments relate to multiple illumination white balance and control mechanisms for image signal processing in digital cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
The color associated with an object in digital cameras is not constant and depends on illuminant color, viewing conditions, and miscellaneous sensor parameters. A typical case of a multiple sources illuminated image is provided in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a scene in which part of the scene is illuminated using an indoor illuminant and another part is illuminated using an outdoor illuminant such as open window. In this instance, a conventional single white balance system may yield a reddish cast in the indoor illuminated part and a bluish cast in the outdoor part of the image.
Typically digital stills cameras use single white balancing techniques. These in its turn, restricts the field of cameras application. When using a multiple white balance, the quality of photos captured under complex illumination conditions is seen.
Conventional indoor-outdoor detectors are based on topological, geometrical, and hierarchical texture features. These detectors often involve cluster-based image segmentation technologies, which may consume a great deal of time and memory for small mobile phone cameras. However these techniques make a huge impact on image quality as is reflected in typical consumer digital stills cameras.